Bullet holes
by sharingstories2
Summary: When Dick get's shot Artemis breaks because when Wally "died" he saved her, even now Wally was back he still tried to save her but why exactly, what did he promise her?.


**_My hands are cold  
my body's numb  
I'm still in shock  
what have you done  
my head is pounding  
my vision's blurred  
your mouth is moving  
I don't hear a word_**

It was their first mission after Wally returned from the dead. Nightwing had told the team it was recon and since it was a two man mission he would take Artemis whilst Wally ran behind as backup. Only everything went wrong. The gunman had a gun pointed at her. As the shot ricocheted around Nightwing fell to the snow with a soft thud. She stared at him shocked, numb and cold. Wally took care of the rest of the attackers as Artemis fell to the floor. Oh Nightwing what have you done?

 ** _And it hurts so bad  
that I search my skin  
for the entry point  
When love went in  
and ricocheted  
and bounced around  
and left a hole when you walked out yeah_**

She searched him for the gun shot entry, whilst calling the team. The bats cried whilst kaldur ordered everyone about. They did as he asked not saying what they all thought. How could their leader of gotten hurt.

 ** _I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
Can anybody help me with these exit wounds  
I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose  
And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds  
Wounds, when they're leaving, the scars you're keeping_**

She fell through the doors of the med bay. She gave his body to the league. Martian man hunter began commanding everyone. Yet she knew that by the look of their faces it wasn't good. She looked at her top, it was caked in blood. His blood. It was still warm and she felt bile rise in her throat. Suddenly she ran to the bathroom where Wally held back her hair as she vomited.

 ** _Marks a battle  
still feel raw  
A million pieces of me  
on the floor  
I'm damaged goods  
for all to see  
now who would ever want to be with me_**

She didn't sleep, she barely eat. She knew everyone was worried but he made her a promise. He was the one who took a leave of absence to help her. She remembered dick coming to his house, with a bottle of water. She was falling into an oblivion. She drank and after her mum kicked her out she trashed her bedroom. She spent most of her days on their bed, drinking away the pain. She didn't care. Yet he came and helped her. Artemis was alive because of him. After forcing her to speak to Diana he stayed over for "sleepovers". Most people thought they were romantically invested, that couldn't be further from the truth. They were like siblings.  
As she stated into space she realized he had never grieved. His only desire was to help her.

 ** _I've got all the baggage  
Drink the pills  
Yeah this is living but without the will  
I'm blacking out  
I'm shutting down  
You've left a hole  
When you walked out yeah_**

Artemis had baggage, even Wally admitted that. Yet Wally couldn't figure out her deal. He knew they had grown close in his "death" but they seemed too close. He knew that they weren't invested. He knew dick helped Artemis with her alcohol addiction but why had Artemis suddenly given up? Yes Wally was upset but it wasn't like dick was dead.

 ** _I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
Can anybody help me with these exit wounds  
I don't know how much more love this, heart can lose  
And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds  
Wounds, when they're leaving, the scars you're keeping  
Exit wounds  
When they're leaving, the scars you're keeping yeah_**

She was breaking, that was easy to see. When Batman broke down it was too much. She picked up the bottle. Wally found her passed out hugging the full bottle. She met murmuring his name, like he would answer but one thing did catch his attention.  
"In sorry I let you down dick"

 ** _Lose your clothes and show your scars  
That's who you are  
Lose your clothes and show your scars  
That's who you are  
Lose your clothes and show your scars  
That's who you are  
Lose your clothes and show your scars_**

When Wally found scars a down her arms he freaked. She calmed him down and said they were healed. When everything became too much she'd tried to end the pain but dick had come. He took her to Wayne manor where Alfred took care of her. In that moment Wally couldn't be more grateful to Richard Grayson.

 ** _Marks a battle  
still feel raw  
A million pieces of me  
on the floor_**

Dick Grayson died at approximately 1900 hours on May the third in the line of duty. The bat family had broken down and Artemis had given up screaming you promised. She fell on to the couch and cried into her boyfriend's arms.

 ** _I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
Can anybody help me with these exit wounds  
I don't know how much more love this, heart can lose  
And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds  
Wounds, when they're leaving, the scars you're keeping  
Exit wounds_**

Wally carried Artemis into the med bay. She was pronounced dead at the scene and her cause of death was losing the will to live. Wally cried for hours for both dick and Artemis. The bat family cried for the girl who unknowingly helped dick when Wally "died" and the team cried for their fallen comrade. Even after she died nobody ever found out what promise dick made but they knew it caused two deaths. As the team expanded the story of Nightwing was told but his death was taboo but more often than not everybody knew never to mention it. After all Nightwing was their leader before he actually lead the team and when he died he'd left behind a fractured team. Artemis was hailed as a hero and nobody but Wally knew of her inner demons. Both friends died indebted to each other.


End file.
